Après Tout Ce Temps Ils Se Retrouvaient Enfin
by Mana2702
Summary: Elio et Oliver se retrouvent 20 ans après ce fameux été en Italie.


_**Ce texte fait suite au défi 9 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions, : Votre texte doit commencer ou finir par « après tout ce temps ils se retrouvaient enfin », placer les mots « vaincre » et « ennemi » .**_

* * *

Après tout ce temps ils se retrouvaient enfin ! Elio était sur des charbons ardents, il allait enfin revoir Oliver. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais oublié cet été 1983 en Italie, celui de son premier vrai amour. À l'époque, Elio n'avait jamais connu ce que c'était d'être amoureux, jusqu'à ce que cet étudiant vienne passer l'été dans leur maison en Italie. Le jeune homme avait vu son monde bouleversé par cette rencontre, et après bien des péripéties, les deux garçons avaient fini par tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. À l'époque Elio avait 17 ans et Oliver 24, ils avaient découvert l'éveil du désir, ce que la passion pouvait provoquer. Puis l'été s'était terminé et Oliver était parti. Elio et ses parents étaient repartis eux aussi, et au Noël de la même année Oliver leur annonçait son prochain mariage. L'adolescent avait été sous le choc car à aucun moment son amant n'avait évoqué le fait qu'il était fiancé. Cette nouvelle avait réellement blessé Elio, puis le temps était passé et la douleur s'était légèrement estompée.

Aujourd'hui, 20 ans plus tard, les deux hommes allaient enfin se revoir. Oliver avait finit par divorcer de sa femme, ses enfants étaient grands, il voulait donc être libre. Le grand blond arriva dans le restaurant où ils avaient rendez-vous et sourit en voyant le beau brun. Il s'arrêta devant la table et sourit de son air charmeur :

-Tu n'as pas changé ! Je te reconnaîtrais entre milles ! Je suis tellement content de te revoir !

Et là, sans crier gare, il se pencha et embrassa passionnément Elio. Le brun fut surpris, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela et encore moins en public. Après tout à l'époque ils devaient se cacher pour s'embrasser, et maintenant Oliver semblait ne plus être gêné le moins du monde par son attirance. Le cadet devait avouer que même si Oliver avait maintenant 44 ans, il était toujours beau comme un dieu. Le temps n'avait pas réellement eu d'effet sur lui, il avait simplement quelques cheveux blancs ici et là camouflés dans sa chevelure blonde. Même les quelques rides qu'il avait le rendait sexy, car côté corps on pouvait voir qu'Oliver était toujours aussi svelte et musclé que dans sa jeunesse. Elio passa une main dans ses cheveux en riant :

-Le temps t'a bien plus épargné que moi !

-Ne dis pas de bêtises tu es très beau.

Elio, qui avait les cheveux noirs corbeau étant jeune avait à présent la chevelure poivre et sel. Lui qui avait été si mince était à présent légèrement enveloppé, il tenait ça de son père. Il devait porter des lunettes aussi, car sa vue n'était plus ce qu'elle était, contrairement au blond, le temps était l'ennemi d'Elio. Pourtant Oliver l'avait aussitôt reconnu. Un serveur s'approcha et prit leurs consommations en leur tendant le menu. Le blond le parcouru rapidement des yeux avant de sourire :

-Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir ! J'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps !

-C'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir un jour. Pourquoi maintenant ?

-J'en ai eu assez de me cacher. J'aime ma femme d'une certaine façon, je suis dingue de mes enfants, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me rend heureux. Tout ce temps je me suis demandé ce qu'aurait été ma vie si j'avais décidé de laisser une chance à notre idylle. Je me suis marié par obligation, je ne pouvais pas être homosexuel tu comprends ?

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier Oliver, on a tous des choix à faire dans la vie. On ne peut pas changer le passé de toute façon. Alors, parle moi de ta vie.

-Hum... donc je suis devenu prof à l'université comme je le voulais.

-Comme mon père, c'est grâce à ça qu'on s'est rencontrés.

-Oui... j'ai donc deux enfants, Jack qui a 19 ans et Elia qui a 17 ans.

Le brun manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre lorsqu'il entendit ce nom. Oliver sourit avec malice :

-Quoi ? Ma femme avait refusé Elio pour notre fils lorsque je l'ai proposé, alors pour notre fille je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Je voulais que d'une certaine façon tu restes toujours présent dans ma vie.

-C'est... waouh je ne m'y attendais pas !

-J'ai passé le plus bel été de ma vie avec toi, je n'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier. Ma femme m'a bien assez reproché ça d'ailleurs, elle disait qu'elle se sentait de trop, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait constamment une troisième personne entre elle et moi.

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes restés ensembles si longtemps ?

-Pour faire bonne figure devant nos parents, puis devant nos enfants. On voulait attendre qu'ils soient en âge de comprendre avant de divorcer. Enfin bref, voilà pour moi. Et toi alors ?

-Je suis devenu interprète, je ne me suis jamais marié et je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants. Mes parents ne m'en ont jamais voulu, ils ont su dès cet été-là que je t'aimais et que l'on ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il y eut un silence, tous les deux repensaient à cette époque. Le serveur vint prendre leur commande et les deux hommes discutèrent de tout et de rien tout en mangeant. Alors qu'ils prenaient leur café à la fin du repas, _Love My Way_ des Psychedelic Furs se fit entendre. Oliver eut un énorme sourire :

-C'est notre chanson !

-On a pas vraiment de chanson...

-Mais si voyons ! Elle passait en boucle cette année-là, tu ne peux pas prétendre avoir oublié le nombre de fois où on a dansé dessus !

Oliver se leva et alla à côté du jukebox qui diffusait la musique. Il se mit à danser comme il le faisait à l'époque en souriant. Il fit signe à Elio :

-Viens allez !

-Non je ne danse pas dans les restaurants.

-S'il te plaît y a personne ! En mémoire du bon vieux temps.

Elio leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, de toute façon il ne pouvait rien refuser à cet homme. Il se leva donc et alla danser avec lui, réussissant à vaincre sa timidité et sa réserve naturelles. Oliver sourit avec satisfaction, il avait toujours adoré danser. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans ses souvenirs. Oliver avait eu si mal après qu'ils aient passé leur première nuit ensembles lorsqu'Elio s'était montré froid et distant. Lorsque le jeune homme avait eu honte d'avoir cédé à son propre désir. C'était aussi à cause de cette douleur que l'américain n'avait pas rompu avec sa fiancée une fois de retour chez lui. Il s'était dit que la jeune femme aurait pu lui faire oublier cette douleur, cette sensation d'abandon. Toutefois ça n'avait pas fonctionné et ils en étaient là aujourd'hui. Oliver rouvrit les yeux et sourit à Elio, tout ça c'était loin maintenant. Le blond serra le cadet dans ses bras et soupira d'aise :

-Je suis vraiment content de te revoir, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Le brun toucha le pendentif en étoile de David qui pendait au cou de son ancien amant et sourit :

-Tu la portes toujours.

-Je n'en ai jamais eu honte, je l'ai toujours portée. Et toi ?

Elio écarta légèrement le col de son polo et Oliver y vit le même pendentif. Le blond sourit :

-Alors tu ne veux plus être un juif discret maintenant ?

-Je ne veux plus l'être depuis que ma route a croisée celle d'un beau blond pendant l'été 83.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire et soudain Elio plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus d'Oliver :

-Elio. Elio, Elio Elio.

-Oh Oliver !

Le blond prit le visage du cadet entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Il se souvenait parfaitement de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensembles. Pendant cette fameuse nuit où ils étaient devenus amants, Oliver avait dit à Elio « appelle moi par ton nom et je t'appellerai par le mien », et c'était devenu leur manière secrète d'avouer leur sentiment. C'était aussi une façon de se montrer qu'ils s'appartenaient, qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Aussi étrange que cette phrase aurait pu paraître à qui que ce soit, Elio, lui, avait trouvé cela tout à fait normal et avait joué le jeu. Étrangement Oliver avait toujours ressenti un désir et une excitation immédiats lorsqu'il s'entendait appelé par le nom de son amant. Cette fois ne fit pas exception à la règle et il prit Elio par la main :

-Et si on allait rattraper le temps perdu chez moi ?

-Excellente idée.

Oliver paya l'addition et les deux hommes partirent main dans la main en souriant. Ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper, et ils avaient hâte de se redécouvrir. Ils avaient mis si longtemps avant de pouvoir enfin se retrouver, ils n'allaient pas gâcher cette seconde chance que leur offrait le destin.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
